Manners
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Chizuru turned to look at her, Tatsuki was taken aback by the sheer emotion in her eyes, her clothes were disheveled, her snazzy glasses askew, and her strawberry red hair in dire need of a comb."


**Title:** Manners 

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Word Count: **1,962

**Universe: **Bleach

**Theme:** pointless-peculiarity (like in all my fics) and some queer smut fluff

**Warnings:** YAOI, shounen ai, and shoujo ai. Post Soul-Society arc. There's no stopping me now. Run kiddies run M/M F/F M/F I've never written shoujo ai. So, go easy on me. Don't read if this is too pointless for you. Or if you have something against homosexuality. Really you shouldn't be in this anime if you don't enjoy YAOI. Why are all the letters in YAOI capital? I just don't know. Pointless. And weird. I think I'm getting better at writing YAOI! Or slash. Or femme slash. I don't think my portrayal of Orihime was good enough…

**Pairings:** Tatsuki/Chizuru! Woo! Finally, I have written this coupling! Mild Ishida/Ichigo and maybe slight Rukia/Chad Chizuru/Orihime one-sided.

**Rating: **R to be sure and safe! Don't read kiddies.

**Disclaimer:** meet my middle finger. nIn -

**Time** **Completed**: 11:39 AM 5/28/05 however long I am deprived of TV and Internet access.

**A/N**: My third Bleach ficcy! I have to say I am still kind of disappointed at the reviews for My What A Large Zanpaktoh You Have, I thought it was funny. My third Bleach ficlet. Guess you could say it's a femmslashy side fic for My What A Large Zanpkatoh You Have and Ishida Contemplates Chocolate And Other Things. My spell check loves the word femmeslashy.

**Dedication: who ever reviews first**

Arisawa Tatsuki always insisted that she felt nothing besides sisterly friendship toward Inoue Orihime, and it was true, but whenever she said this people always nodded and shook their heads patronizingly.

It made Tatsuki very irritated.

They had all assumed that she loved Orihime, she did, but not in anyway that Tatsuki could see a relationship stemming from.

It was so clear whom she _really_ liked.

So goddamn clear.

Hell even Ichigo had noticed; hell Ichigo had been the first to notice, mostly because he had odd bursts of insight ever since he and Ishida had gotten together.

Which, in itself hadn't been such a train wreck.

Tatsuki had always envisioned loud yelling fights and a tragic on again off again relationship whenever she thought of them.

It was impossible to think of them separately now.

Her mind couldn't process Ishida's name without adding Ichigo's.

But back to her predicament.

Almost everyone had figured it out or had been whacked over the head by someone who had (most times it was Ichigo who was responsible for the whacking.)

Tatsuki suspected that Ishida was slowly (but surely) bringing Orihime up to speed.

But that was only a hunch.

Now if only Tatsuki could trick Ishida into bringing the person she liked up to speed.

She had liked her for so long.

Yes, it _was_ a girl.

Like you didn't see that coming.

Tatsuki couldn't explain why she liked Chizuru, if it had been Orihime she could have easily come up with any number of reasons why she would have loved her.

If it had been Rukia, it might have been slightly harder, but still easier than what she was going through, Michiru, Kana, Rin, Momoko, any of the other girls in their class.

But with Chizuru she drew a complete blank.

Why did she like that perverted-lecherous-wannabe-molester-who-was-intent-on-stealing-Orihime's-virtue?

Speaking of that, Chizuru would never notice anything beyond her conquest of Orihime.

So, Tatsuki was left behind, once again.

But Tatsuki would wait, however impatiently, for Chizuru to notice that Orihime probably would never realize her feelings, then Tatsuki would swoop in.

Wait that would be something Chizuru would do?

Motherfucker!

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if Rukia and Chad weren't whispering in conspiring tones again.

Honestly, they had gotten Ishida and Ichigo together, hadn't they had enough of miracle making?

Tatsuki did not want or need a miracle.

What was the point?

If Chizuru actually loved Orihime, then she deserved a shot at the most time's naïve girl.

And Tatsuki, Tatsuki would just have to take a backseat.

It wasn't as if Tatsuki wasn't used to putting others first, hell she had done it so much it had become a knee-jerk reaction.

Tatsuki couldn't remember what it felt like to be selfish.

She clenched her fists angrily, it shouldn't be this hard, she should be able to acknowledge that she liked—loved Chizuru then she should be able to move on knowing that her love would never be reciprocated.

Unrequited love was not romantic.

It was _fucking_ irritating.

But Tatsuki seemed doomed to live in a nightmare of unrequited love.

So, she was glad when the final bell rang, she began to pack up her things and head home when Ishida caught up with her.

"Hey." Tatsuki greeted.

"Hello, Tatsuki-san, how have you been holding up?" he asked, his hands flicking up to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I guess." She said blankly.

"Ah." he said eloquently.

"How're Sado-kun and Rukia-san doing?" she asked perfunctorily.

"Scaring more people each and every day." Ishida replied.

"That's good." she said.

"You know, they're scheming against you." He said off-handedly; the way one would discuss buying several pairs of tube socks.

"I know."

"Aren't you irritated?"

"Not really.

"Ichigo was." Ishida mused out loud.

"Why?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"He always says something about pink handcuffs every time I ask him that." Ishida said thoughtfully.

Tatsuki grimaced.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Ishida reasoned.

Tatsuki sighed and leaned up to whisper in his ear, yes she leaned up, it seemed everyone was going through their growth spurts these days, Ishida's eyes widened considerably before the wheels in his head started spinning.

He was plotting now.

She had given him an idea.

She figured she would have till tomorrow before Ichigo would hunt Tatsuki down and demand (loudly and probably in the very early morning) why she had revealed that bit of information to Ishida.

Then Tatsuki would call him an idiot and then say: "You got some didn't you? So just go fucking bother someone else."

And then Ichigo would remember that he wasn't supposed to mention relationships around Tatsuki and then he would be gruffly apologetic.

He had that down pat.

Then Ishida would kick him in the shins for being such a baka.

Tatsuki sighed, that was how it would be.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ishida said concernedly.

"Yes."

"I'll be here for you when their marvelous scheme goes south." Ishida said empathetically.

Tatsuki snapped out of her imagination and blinked, "If you're bored or having an emotional breakdown or if you just want to bother me that's okay, I can make Ichigo go bother Chad and we can see a movie or something."

What?

Ishida was offering to give on time with Ichigo?

Tatsuki was suddenly overcome with a rush of emotion, so she leaned up and embraced Ishida, who was very confused at that point, "Thank you." She whispered before dashing away.

Tatsuki was furiously scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand to fight off the salty sting of fresh tears.

So when Chad asked her to look for a lost bird she had just started running.

Running, anywhere, just to get away.

Away from the here and now.

From her dead-end love life.

She found herself running to the stream where Orihime had given her that talk on the night of the fireworks festival. There was no festival now, and the sun was just setting over the horizon, red bleeding in the sky. A red haze.

It fit; her heart was already hemorrhaging.

There was something poetic about it.

That night had been the beginning of a feeling that Tatsuki had that Orihime was hiding something from her.

Not just Orihime, Ishida, Yasutora, Ichigo and Rukia as well.

She was used to being left out anyway, what did it matter if it happened one more time.

When she arrived at her thinking spot it was already occupied.

Tatsuki sighed; Ichigo was definitely in on this.

She slid down the steep incline to sit at the stream's bank, moving closer to Chizuru who was watching the sky speculatively.

"Hey." She said by way of greeting.

Chizuru turned to look at her, Tatsuki was taken aback by the sheer emotion in her eyes, her clothes were disheveled, her snazzy glasses askew, and her strawberry red hair in dire need of a comb.

"What happened to you?" Tatsuki asked concernedly.

Chizuru sniffed.

Tatsuki dug around in her pockets for a handkerchief, retrieving it, she handed it to Chizuru, who took it and remained quiet.

Tatsuki found the quiet oppressive. "Say something." Tatsuki demanded awkwardly.

"Have you ever had your heart break?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes." Every time I see you.

"It hurts."

"It does." I see you with Orihime.

"It won't get better."

"It won't." My best friend. "Chizuru, what happened?" Tatsuki repeated.

"What happened? Nothing happened. Nothing is ever going to happen, that's what." She replied hollowly. (A/N: this is not a good time for puns)

"Orihime?"

"No, it was actually Rukia."

"What did Rukia do?" asked Tatsuki, beginning to get more and concerned.

"Told me the truth."

"Which is?"

"That I Orihime is too innocent to realize how I feel about her and I should move on and if I really loved her I would let Orihime choose."

"That sounds unusually harsh."

"The truth usually is."

"You shouldn't give up because Rukia told you, you should." What am I doing?

"Why is that?"

"If you want something bad enough no one should be able to take it away from you." Getting the love of my life and my best friend together.

"No, Rukia was right."

"How do you figure?"

"Orihime was just a schoolgirl crush."

"Really?" I said trying to sound composed.

"Hai, I think I'm considering someone else now."

"Interesting." Tatsuki couldn't quell the wave of hope that rose in her. "Do I know her?" she asked.

"Yes." Chizuru replied, smiling her old smile.

"Is she in our class?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Arisawa Tatsuki." Chizuru grinned wolfishly.

"What!" Tatsuki exclaimed loudly.

"I said," Chizuru moved closer, "Arisawa Tatsuki."

"Nani!" Tatsuki was freaking out, this had to be an elaborate joke.

"Ne, ne Tatsuki-chan, let's go out on a date." Chizuru suggested.

"Eh?" Tatsuki was so confused.

"Let's go to the movies!" Chizuru declared.

"Wah."

"What movie would you like to see Tatsuki-chan?"

Silence.

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

The moment would have been incredibly cute if Chizuru wasn't currently fondling Tatsuki's breast.

Tatsuki flushed and hit Chizuru, there was a vein in her temple that was pulsing.

"Itai! Itai! Tatsuki-chan, why did you do that?"

"You were groping me!"

"Only because I love you."

"That's beside the point and you're only saying that so you can fondle me again."

"Am I?'

"You are."

"Or aren't I?"

"You are."

"Alright I am."

"You're incorrigible."

"Hehe."

"Stop touching me!"

Slap! Smack!

"You like it!"

"No I don't!"

"Admit it!" Then Chizuru tackled Tatsuki to the ground and began the molest fest.

And then Tatsuki decided that she didn't mind being molested by Chizuru so much.

"Watch your hands!"

"Sheesh, you're so bossy!"

"Cold hands, cold hands!"

"Ehehehehe."

"Pervert!" Tatsuki screeched as Chizuru began unhooking her bra, and at the same time was slipping a hand up her skirt.

"Woo-hoo! We have nudity!" Chizuru exclaimed loudly as her hands explored Tatsuki's skin.

Tatsuki was now on the ground, with Chizuru on top of her, who was currently licking and biting her.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills." She mused out loud.

Chizuru ignored her and kept going.

And Tatsuki wouldn't change that for the world.

**OWARI**


End file.
